Wait! What are we?
by punkygirly
Summary: The girls are good friends with the rowdyruff boys, and their lives cant be any more peaceful. So they think, but with a new evil arising they must meet new friends along with new enemies, they must also learn to use their new powers. {suck at summaries} mostly Butch & Buttercup, but also includes others along with my OC X OC. Next chapter coming soon. IDK the rating so...yeah bye
1. Chapter 1

First story, yeah i know its short but i just wanted it to be like a part to tell you half of whats happening.

Don't own anything but my characters

* * *

_Sitting in large black thrown, is a man with black hair and black eyes. Kneeling (on one knee with head down) in front of this man are three figures two of them have black hair, the third had long white hair (not old).The black eyed man looked down on the figures before speaking in a cold, emotionless tone._

"_Have you found out where they are" the figure with the long white hair stood, showing that the figure was a girl with white eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking to the man._

"_Yes Master, there in a city called Townsville." The man raised his hand that had sharp claws, and motioned for the other two figures to stand. They both stood showing that they are also girls but with purple eyes, they were indeed twins._

"_So, this 'Townsville' is where they are, hmm" the man stopped to think "Are you sure they are after them?" The man asked, in which the white haired girl answered_

"_Yes, they're looking for all six of them this time, he found out about the girls and their powers. He plans to take all of their powers to enslave the world, reviling our existence" the man growled making the black haired twins flinch_

"_Berry! Go and get the others, we'll need all of you" the man yelled, one of the black haired girls ran out of the room. She then returned with three others, these are boys. Two of them are also twins, both with black hair and purple eyes, the other with white hair with matching white eyes. They walked over to where the two other girls were and kneeled. The man waved his hand telling them to stand up, after they stood up the man spoke._

"_As you may know they're trying to expose us, and enslave us along with the mortals. You what he's after, they happen to be in a city called 'Townsville'. He's now after all of them, he knows about the girls. He's getting to close to where they are, I want you all to gain their trust and bring them back here, to train their powers. But if they come after protect them and explain everything after you bring them here" he then waved his hand dismissing them. They all walked out of the room to prepare for the mission._


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been a week since they had the talk with their Master. Now they found out what school they go to. They also found a nice house in which their Mater has agreed to get for them, it was a large beach house. The group went over their plans; the girls were to protect the girls while the boys were to protect the boys. They were walking inside the school building for their first day of school. Although school already started, so the halls were empty._

Berry's p.o.v

I, my sisters and the boys just walked inside the school, today was the first day of school along with the day we start the mission. We each got assigned to protect one of them. I have to protect Buttercup, Bunny has to protect Bubbles, Bell has to protect Blossom, Blake has to Protect Brick, Bandit has to protect Butch and Blast has to protect Boomer. The bad thing is that we have no clue what they look like. Oh and before I get too far let me tell you what everyone's wearing.

I'm wearing a purple tank top under a black jean jacket (I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows), black booty shorts, black high heel boots and a black necklace that has my name on it and my purple haze DJ headphones around my neck. I also had on light pink lip gloss.

Bunny has on a purple ruffle skirt, a black shirt that goes off her shoulder, and black sandals. Along with purple eye shadow and light pink lip gloss.

Bell has on grey skinny jeans, a grey and white stripped half shirt, and grey and white all stars. She also had on light pink lip gloss and white eye shadow. In her hair she had a sparkly white head band.

Blaze is wearing white baggy capris, a grey shirt and white and grey all stars, along with his gray and white snap back that he always wore backwards.

Blast is wearing purple cargo shorts, a white shirt and purple and white Jordans.

Bandit is wearing black jeans, with a black unbuttoned shirt, with a purple shirt under that, black and purple Jordans and his purple haze DJ headphones around his neck.

"Hello, you must be the new students. Welcome to Liberty High, I am Mrs. Anders the assistant principal. Here I will give you your schedules" the assistant principal says to us as she hands us our schedules, and walked out the office motioning us to follow her which we did. "Okay first please say your first class, so that I may take you to it" she says and we all look at our schedules.

"I have science with Mr. Myers" Bell tells her

"So do i" Blaze tells them, Mrs. Anders nods and starts to walk down the hall and stopped at room B-36 and opened the door where she was greeted by, who I'm guessing is Mr. Myers. She tells him that Bell and Blaze are new and then she comes back and motions for Bell and Blaze to walk in the class room.

"Class, these are our new students, Bell and Blaze" I hear Mr. Myers say as Mrs. Anders walks out and closes the door. She looks over at us and asks who we have.

"I have band and choir with Mrs. Kelly" Blast says along with Bunny who just nods. Mrs. Myers then walks down another hall way and stops at room A-19. She opens the door and starts to talk to, who I'm guessing is, Mrs. Kelly. Then Mrs. Myers tells Blast and Bunny to come in and they introduce themselves.

"Okay now who do you two have" Mrs. Myers asks as she closes the door.

"Gym with Mr. Miller" Bandit and I say. Mrs. Myers walks down two more hallways with us following her, she then makes it to two big double doors, and opens them we both follow her in. She walks over to a man who is talking/ yelling to the kids sitting in the bleachers in front of him. He stops and talks to Mrs. Myers then he looks at us. His attention is then turned to the kids in the bleachers.

"Liston up, we have two new students. Their names are…" he said trailing off looking towards us

"I'm Bandit"

"And I'm Berry" I say. Mr. Miller looks at us then back to the students then back to us before asking

"Are you two twins?"

"No, we aren't but I do have a twin brother" Bandit says

"And I have a twin sister" Mr. Millers looks back at the students

"Whatever, these two are Berry and Bandit. They're new and I need two volunteers to show them what to do and the other things" everybody went quiet _oh how welcoming these people are_ I thought. "Well then, Buttercup. Thanks for volunteering" wait! Did he just say Buttercup? Well I found my target.

"I don't recall, volunteering" she mumbled as she walked over to us

"And Butch you can help also" Mr. Miller calls out. Well we both found our targets. Butch gets up and walks over to us also. The teacher dismisses everyone to play basketball or dodge ball, their choice. I went and sat on the bleachers with Bandit next to me. While Buttercup and Butch stood in front of us.

"Well, my name is Buttercup, and this thing is called a Butch" Buttercup smirked as she said that, which only made Butch growl lowly at her

"This is the gym and we exercise her" Butch says, well this is boring. I put my headphones on and start to listen to what ever song came on.

Bandit's p.o.v

Now its lunch and I'm sitting with Berry waiting for the others to get here. But, instead of my brother coming, Butch and Buttercup came over with their trays.

"Mind if we sit here" Buttercup asks. I shrugged my shoulders

"It's a free county" Berry still has head phones on and she's tapping the beat of a song on the table

"I thought that you aren't twins" Butch says, I look over at him

"We aren't, but we are friends" he nods. Buttercup looks over at Berry with a raised eyebrow

"Is she always like that?" I sigh and nod then a smirk made its way to my face "and she never knows how stupid she looks when she starts dancing without noticing" I chuckle and notice Blaze walking over to us followed by Bell. Bell sits next to Berry and Blake sits next to me.

"So Bandit, who are they?" Blaze asks me I look up

"That's Butternut and that's Blunt" they both growl at me

"Its Buttercup" she says through gritted teeth

"And I'm Butch not Blunt" I shrug, which makes Blaze hit me in the back of my head

"You're supposed to be nice" he says in an 'all-knowing' voice

"What about her, she's been ignoring them all day" Bell takes Berry's headphones off

"Hey I was listening to that" she growls at Bell

"You're supposed to talk to people not ignore them!" Bell says to her

"Oh, well hello" she says smiling

"Hello oh I and I meant to ask wh-"Butch gets interrupted by Bunny running over to the table with Blast, and two other blondes.

"Bella! Guess what?! Bubbles said that she'll go shopping with me after school? Hey wanna come? What about you Berry wanna come? I say the cutest dress for you yesterday"

"Dresses? Yeah but no" Berry then starts to eat her food

"Butch, what were you saying?" bell asks him

"I was gonna ask you what your names are, all of you"

"Well my name is Bella, and this is my sister Bunny, and you already met Berry"

"I'm Blaze and he's my brother Blast and you already met Bandit, if I were you I would watch out for your valuables around him" Bandit smirked at that "and what are your names"

"Im Buttercup, this is my sister Bubbles, he's Boomer and this is Butch" Butch smirks at Buttercup

"Saving the best for lest eh, Butterfly?" She growled at him and was about to hit him when two red heads came over and sat down, whats with all of the people.

"Actually I forgot about you sorry" she fakes acting sympathetic for him. The read heads introduce themselves and bell and blaze reintroduces us. Then bunny smiles

"You two are such a cute couple" this makes the green pair blush

"We're not a couple" they both yell Berry and I snicker

"For now anyway" then we all start laughing at them making them blush even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, I couldn't get on the computer until I finished my homework, well anyways; I don't own anything but my OC's.

* * *

Bubbles' p.o.v

Me and Bunny are shopping for dresses and other clothes, while Blossom and Bell are going to the library to do research on a project they have and Buttercup and Berry are at the skate park. I was currently waiting for Bunny to come out of the changing room, and when she did she was wearing a ruffled purple dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, the dress also had black outlining around the ruffles, it looks like a salsa dress.

"Oh, my gosh, Bunny! You look so cute!" I squealed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Then turned around towards me and smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked sheepishly

"Well duh! I mean, only you can pull of a dress as cute as that" she looks back in the mirror, and smiles.

"Okay, I'll get this, but let me change back into my regular clothes" she walks back into the dressing room, then came back out and we started looking for an outfit for me. We soon found the perfect outfit for me; it was a light blue tank top, a white jean skirt, and a white jean jacket. It looked adorable on me! When me and Bunny finished shopping it was dark outside, and our phones were dead so we had to walk back to my house. We were turning down a street when we felt a sudden when blow past us, when we turned around we saw a boy standing there, he had dark purple eyes and shaggy black hair. He was staring at me with a evil and dangerous look in his eyes. I looked over to Bunny, she was growling at the boy, who just smirked at her.

"Well, well, well, it's been a long time, hasn't it Bunny?" Bunny growled even louder. "Have you decided yet?"

"I told you, the answer was no! Now leave" Bunny grabbed my wrist and started running away from the boy. When we rounded the corner the boy was standing there, with that same smirk on his face.

"I wasn't done talking with you Bunny" he growled at her, I looked over at Bunny; I could have sworn I saw her eyes flashed red. The boy then looked at me, and smiled, an evil, demonic smile. Bunny then stood in front of me in a defense type of way.

"Leave her alone" Bunny growled to him, he just took a step forward. Bunny took a step back and gently pushed me back. The boy smirked and walked towards us.

"Well, Bunny, I would love to but, I have orders to get her. Even if you stand in my way I will get her" he then charged towards us, Bunny grabbed my wrist and took off running the opposite direction, with the boy following close behind. We ran into a forest, with the boy still close behind, we kept running until we came into a clearing. Bunny was to busy looking back that she didn't notice there was a tree in front of her. She ran into the branch ad fell back, I ran up to her side to see if she was okay.

"Well, somebody should watch where they're going, isnt that right Bunny" the boy said as he walked closer to us. Bunny sat up and growled at him, he smiled for the first time showing that he had some really sharp teeth…wait…only those are sharp…are those? "Yes Bubbles they are." he smirked at me.

"H-How do y-you kn-know my n-name?" I ask him shaking with fear. I noticed Bunny shaking but not from her being scared.

"Now, if you would calmly come with me" he says as he grabs my waist and drags me away from Bunny, I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"P-Please let m-me g-go" I say to him, only to hear him chuckle, a dark sinister chuckle, after that there was a really low growling. When I looked back Bunny wasn't there anymore but in her place was a black and purple fox growling at the boy. He stopped laughing and looked over to the fox and growled. The boy dropped me and charged at the fox, while it was also charging at the boy. When they got close enough the fox tackled the boy and sat on top of him growling, it was about to bite him but he kicked the fox off of him and charged at it again. This time the fox just barely made it out of the way before his fist collided into the tree, the fox bite the boy in his leg, causing him to fall and moan in pain. The fox looked at me and started to run towards me, when it was right beside me, it motioned with me to follow it. The boy got back with his ankle bleeding, and started to chase us. The fox grabbed onto my sleeve and started running faster, but the boy caught up with us and grabbed me by my hair and the fox by the tail. He lifted us into the air making is scream in pain.

"Well my job here is done, and I even got a little extra" he then pushed a pressure point and I was engulfed by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, I couldnt think of anything, well anyways; im using DarkAndShadows OC

I don't own anything but my OCs.

* * *

Buttercup's p.o.v

It's already 11:30 and Bubbles still isnt back! How long dose it take for her to go shopping? Me and Blossom are sitting in the living room waiting for our blonde headed sister to come home. Blossom was mumbling stuff to herself when the door bell rang. I looked over at her, she sighed before getting up to answer the door. Instead of our bubbly sister at the door, Berry and Bell was at the door.

"Is Bunny here?" Berry asked while walking inside along with Bell right behind her.

"No, her and Bubbles haven't gotten back yet" Blossom tells them while she sits back down.

"They've been gone for hours, it doesn't take that long to go shopping" I groaned out.

"I know, they left right after school, its almost midnight and they still aren't home" Blossom said in a worried tone.

"Maybe they got lost on the way home" Bell says to them, but before we could say anything we heat a loud howl, it sounds like a wolf.

"Well, we've got to get going. We'll look out for them" Berry says in a rushed panicked tone.

"You just got here" I say to them as they stand up.

"Sorry, we just…have to go" they ran out the door without another word. I looked over at Blossom; she had the same confused look that I had.

Normal p.o.v

When Bubbles and Bunny woke up, they saw that they were both chained to the wall. The room they were in was completely black and silent. The only sound you could really hear with the sound of Bubbles' tears fall to the stone floor beneath them. As much as Bunny tried to calm her down, even she knew it was useless.

Before Bunny could try to calm Bubbles down again, which would be a useless attempt, the door open and three boys walked in. Bubbles looked up and gasped as they made their way closer to them, while Bunny growled at them.

"Someone's not happy to see us" one of the boys say pouting, that made Bunny growl even louder as she tried to get out of the chains and reach him. The other two just stood there with smirks on their faces. The boy with long white hair, white black ends, walked over to Bubbles and slowly patted her head.

"Everything with be fine, you're not gonna die, not yet at least" he walked back over to the other boys and walked out of the door, after Bunny yelled at them. Once they were gone, Bubbles _looked_ over to Bunny.

"Who are they?"

"They're names are Blake, Bazaar, and Blade" Bunny, who was still mad, said their names with venom. Bubbles was about to ask another question, but Bunny interrupted her. "The one who came up to you is Blake, the one who attacked us is Bazaar, and the other one is Blade." Bubbles nodded slowly taking in what she said, but there were still two questions that were still unanswered.

**_Why did they kidnap us? And what happened to that fox?_**

Once Berry and Bell made it back to their house, Blast, Bandit and Blaze told them that Bunny and Bubbles had been taken by _them_. The first thing they did was tell their _master_ what happened to see if he knew what they should do. They all gathered in a conference room and video called him on the huge TV in front of them.

_"What do you want?" _ his voice demanded as soon as his figure appeared on the screen.

"Um, we have a problem" Blaze managed to say.

"_What is it?" _ this time Bell took over.

"They took Bunny and Bubbles, they were out late and managed to take them" the man growled at them before Bell continued "And we wanted to know what we should do, they didn't even find out about their powers, and we didn't explain anything yet" she started to get quitter and quitter as she got to the end.

"_Tell them everything, and train them. Attack no later than three weeks from now" _and with that, the man ended the call. Bell sighed and turned to face everyone.

"Well, who's gonna train Boomer since Bunny isnt here?"

Back where Bunny and Bubbles are chained up, Bubbles was constantly reminding herself that everything would be fine, while Bunny kept thinking of a way to get out. Once again the door opened, and in walked Bazaar and Blade. They took the chains off of the wall and lead them out the door and down the hallway.

The soon came up to a large door, when they walked in they noticed more people in the room. There were three girls off to the side, twins with black hair and purple ends along with purple eyes, and one girl with white eyes and long white hair with black ends. Then sitting on a semi-medium throne was a man with deep black hair and matching eyes, this man was the first one to speak.

"So, you're the one I was looking for" his gaze was directed directly towards Bubbles, then he turned to Bunny, and smirked "Nice for you to rejoin us, are you here to stay this time" Bunny growled in response.

"Like I have a choice" she spat at him, and struggled against Bazaars strength and grip on the chains still attached to their wrists.

"And where are your sisters? Hmm, did they leave you again?" He asked her, Bunny just ignored him and still tried to get out of the chains. The man directed his attention back on Bubbles "So, did they manage to tell you?"

"Huh?" Bubbles was completely confused about everything that was going on around her, the only think she knew was the three boys' names and that they're in danger.

"Guess they didn't, well, I can use this to my advantage, a royal and a mistrilia" he paused and pushed a button.

_"Yes, sir?" _ a voice resonated on the other end of the speaker.

"Come here" he then removed his finger from the button as a girl walked in the room.

The girl walked in slowly approaching the man, once she passed me I got a better look at her, she had long blue hair and crystal white eyes, she was wearing a blue tank top with black skinnies and a charm necklace (it was a white-ish cream colored moon). She stopped a few feet in front of us.

"Take them to the _room_ and prepare them for the transfusion" the man instructed her. She walked over to us and took the chains form the boys and led us out of the room, once we were halfway down the hallway she started talking.

"So, whats your names, I knew got to met someone outside of the castle" she says with a slight hint of happiness.

"Well, I'm Bubbles and she's Bunny, whats your name?" I say to her.

"My name is Amethyst, so when did you guys show up here?" she asked

"I don't know, where are you taking us?" Bunny, for the first time, said something to her

"Well, they want me take you to the medical room, for your injections" she says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Are the injections bad?" I asked, she slowly nodded, and before she could even say anything Bunny, grabbed the chains from her hands and ran the opposite direction, dragging me along with her. I can still her Amethyst yelling after us.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for posting late, i kinda forgot to do the next chapter... but i did it now. Atleast i posed the next chapter... I dont own anyone except my OCs

* * *

Buttercup's p.o.v

Blossom and I ran over to the boys' house, maybe Bubbles and Boomer were studying and lost track of time. When we rang the door bell, a sleepy Butch answered the door, with a annoyed/confused look on his face.

"Why are you guys here?" Blossom pushed him aside and I followed her inside

"We're looking for Bubbles, is she here?" Brick then walks in

"You guys do know that its 2am right? Why would Bubbles be here?" I sighed

"Bubbles is M.I.A, she's been gone for hours." Blossom nodded

"We were hoping she might be here…" Brick and Butch both had a confused look on their face

"Why would Bubbles just run off like that?" we both shrugged , then Boomer sleepily walked into the living room, once he saw us he gave up a confused look

"Why are you guys here?" Butch yawned lightly

"They're looking for Bubbles" Boomer sighed

"Maybe she's at Bunny's house, she'll be back in the morning" I shook my head

"Bell and Berry told us that Bubbles and Bunny didn't come over to their house." we all sighed

No one's p.o.v

"Maybe she'll find her way back home, it's too late to go look for her now" Blossom muttered before walking towards the door with Buttercup right behind her. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Bell, Blaze and Blast standing there.

"Hey, guys…how's it going?" Bell said after a moment of silence. Buttercup angrily grabbed Bell and Blaze, Blossom grabbed Blast and they threw them on the couch and stood in front of them, with Boomer, Brick and Butch behind them. Buttercup growled

"How's it going? Really? Our sister is M.I.A and that's the first thing you ask?" Blossom continued

"Not only is our sister missing, your sister is also missing! And what happened to Berry and Bandit, did they go missing too?!" Bell smiled

"Oh, Berry and Bandit went to Austrila to get your sister and my sister back" they all gave her a confused look, all but Blast and Blaze.

"You mean they went to Australia?" Boomer asked, which Blast shook his head too

"No, not Australia Austrila, you now in Glastdeon" that just made them even more confused

"What are you talking about?" Bell, along with Blast and Blaze, stood up and pushed them all onto the couch.

"Austrila is a city inside the forbidden land of Glastdeon, that whey _they_ took Bunny and Bubbles, that is also where Berry and Bandit are going" Blaze explained to them

"Um, and where exactly is this so called 'forbidden land of Glastdeon'?" Brick asked with a sarcastic tone, as if they were just joking.

"It's in Castilra, our world…" Blast trailed off. Blossom raised an eyebrow

"Your world?"

"No, our world as in all of us" Bell corrected her. Buttercup leaned back into the couch

"Care to explain what you're talking about?" Blaze started

"Ok, let's see where to start… oh I got it! Okay, you guys aren't from this world, you're from Castilra, well were from Castilra. You see, you guys were sent to Earth when there was a huge battle on our planet. You see you guys were sort of close to the royal blood line, you weren't exactly in the blood line, but you are a mistrilia" Blast continued

"Since you were all mistrilias they had to protect you, so they sent you all here to earth. You must have forgotten about it, since it happened when you were kids. We on the other hand, we were put into hiding since we're royals. But back to you guys, now let me explain what a mistrilia is" he paused to see if everyone was still paying attention, which they were, they're at the end of their seats listening with slightly wide eyes.

"A mistrilia is like a guardian, as you would say, like earth, fire, you know all of that. So, since you guys are mistrilias, there are people out to get your power and control you. just like us really… the same people who are after you are also after us, they once took Bunny. We got into a big fight and they took her, Berry and I luckily saved her from them before they did any real harm to her. But once not only did they get her again but this time they got Bubbles." he finished

"This is why they are after you guys, this is why they took Bubbles and also this is why our master has sent us here to train you to defeat them once and for all." Bell said, Blossom and Buttercup had shocked faces, Brick and his brothers looked the same.

"Any questions, before we start training?" Bell asked them happily, Boomer was the first to get out of his shock

"If were, um, guardians of, whatever what powers do we have?" Blaze smiled

"Well, you and Bubbles both control water, any form of water. Blossom, you and Brick control any form of fire, you know like lava. Then Buttercup you and Butch are with earth. Any other questions?" Blossom looked up at them with a curiosity written all over her face.

"What are you guys, and why are they after you?" Blast sighed

"Well, we are all royals. Royals are in people who are in the royal blood line. They also can control a certain element, or they have a special connection or something special."

"We each have a different form, when they 'transform' they look like a wolf, well sort of. Then when Berry, Bunny and I change form we change into what might look like a fox. Except we each have different powers. Blast can hypnotize you and control your movements. Blaze has the ability to create force fields and can see your emotions." Bell started

"Bandit has the ability to run up to 500 mph, and he has the ability to undergo extreme weather changes along with environment changes. Bell has telekinesis, and can blend in with her surroundings and attack with amazing strengths along with controlling wind. Bunny has the ability to talk to animals as well as control fire and water. Lastly there's Berry, she has the most power and is also the strongest out of us, even her twin can't compare with her power. But, she doesnt show all of her power during battle only a quarter. Anyway her powers include, disappearing, teleporting, and she can control earth and electricity." She finished. They all looked at them for a moment until Butch glared at them

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Bell smirked and headed towards the door

"Only one way to find out for sure." She motioned for them to follow her, they all got up and slowly walked towards the door. Once they got out there they didn't see Bell, instead in her place was an all white fox. They all looked completely shocked, except for Blaze and Blast of course.

"Believe us now?" They all nodded slowly, Buttercup gave them a questioning look

"I thought you said that she could blend in, how can she blend in if she's all white?" Blaze smirked

"Look again" they looked back and the fox was gone. Blossom gasped

"Where did she go?" two white eyes stared at them, they all jumped a little when they finally noticed that her fur changed to blend in with the mid morning sky.

"Okay, now that we believe you what are we going to do?" Bell changed back and walked up to them

"Time to train"

* * *

Bubbles' p.o.v

Bunny and I finally found an empty room where we could rest, all of that running took a lot out of me. I flop the floor and looked over at Bunny, she's crawled up in a corner, I could barely see her, since the light was off, I could only see her purple eyes staring at me. Maybe now I can get some answers.

"Hey, Bunny" she looked up at me

"Hmm?" I crawled a little closer to her

"What happened to that fox, you know the one who fought with Bazaar, and where were you? you kind of disappeared, did he hurt you or something?" I heard her sigh

"Well, about the fox" I saw something shift in the shadow she was in, after that I saw the same fox walk up to me. "the fox is me" What? how?

"How?" she shifted back to herself

"Remember when that guy said a royal and a mistrilia?" I nodded and she explained everything to me, including what my sisters, her sisters and the boys are. At first it didn't make sense but, I slowly started to understand what she was talking about.

"Why does Berry have so much more power than you, I mean you are her twin" I shock her head

"She might be my twin but, she's different. She has a dark power locked inside of her, the key, long lost, and if found." She looked up at me "We're all doomed."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the very late update, I've been working on other stories i've been writing and forgot to come back and write the next chapter. But since it's summer break, i'll be updating more and try to get this one finished.

* * *

Berry's p.o.v

Bandit and I are standing in front of the place I said I would never return to. We're outside of the Kindrila Castle; my sister is in there, along with Bubbles. I looked over at Bandit; he was looking at me with concern.

"Berry are you sure you want to go in there? What if-" I stopped him, and held on to the purple crystal hanging from my necklace.

"It's okay we just need to find them and make it back before they realize that we're here." I say before jumping over the wall and sneaking into the building with Bandit right behind me. I closed my eyes and turned invisible along with turning Bandit invisible with me. We we're walking down an empty hallway when we heard footsteps.

We pushed ourselves up against the wall as a girl with long blue hair came down the hallway. She stopped and her blue eyes started glowing, along with her crescent shaped necklace. She looked over at us then looked around before walking closer to us.

"Look I know you're right there I can see you, but you must leave! They set this up as a trap; he doesn't want your sister he wants to capture you can control your powers." I took a step forward; she backed up and looked around.

"I'm looking for my sister and Bubbles, where are they?" She looked around, her eyes changed from glowing blue to glowing white. She stood still for a minute before her eyes returned to glowing blue.

"Follow this hallway down, then take a left, another left, and then the third door on the right. I need to go they're looking for me." She said, her eyes and necklace stopped glowing and she ran the opposite direction.

"Come on, if what she said is true we need to get them and get out of here fast" Bandit said running down the hallway, I followed close behind him. After her directions we made it to the door, I slowly opened the door. I was tackled to the floor by a black and purple fox; I smiled as I saw the fox shift back to Bunny.

"Berry, what are you doing here?" She asked as she helped me stand up. I smiled and hugged her,

"I couldn't let you get kidnapped like that, now come on we need to get out of here before they find us." I say as we walk over to Bubbles, who was standing by Bandit. A bright purple light engulfed us, and once it dyed down we were standing in a large field with Bell, Blast, Blaze, Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Brick, and Boomer.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled as they ran over to hug their blonde sister. Bunny ran over and hugged Bell, Bandit and I walked over to them.

"What did we miss? Did you already tell them?" Bandit asked as he stood by his brothers, Bell looked at us and nodded,

"We told them everything; it's time to get training." We all nodded and called everyone over.

"Okay, time to get training. Blossom, you and Brick are going to train with Bell and I. Bubbles, you and Boomer are training with Berry and Blast. Buttercup, you and Butch are training with Berry and Bandit." We all nodded and split up to start our training.

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Back inside of Kindrila's Castle, Amethyst was standing in front of the same man that ordered her to take Bunny and Bubbles to the 'room'. She just finished telling him what happened, and he was not happy about what he was hearing.

"What do you mean they got away?!" Amethyst was getting yelled at for losing Bunny and Bubbles.

"Bunny snatched the chains out of my hand, and took off running. I couldn't catch up with them, then later I found Bandit and Berry snooping around trying to find them" She said looked up at her king, King Valcure.

"So she came back after all of this time to get her sister?" he asked rubbing his chin, "They must be training them to use their powers… Blackberry come here" Blackberry, she's Berry's counterpart. Her sisters, Braila and Bonnie, are Bell and Bunny's counterparts. She walked over and stood in front of him,

"Yes sir?" He smiled and motioned for everyone to come and stand by her.

"All of you will begin your training as well, and when they come back… Berry's powers will be exposed, her true powers…" a sick laugh followed his words, everyone laughed along with him, everyone but one girl. This girl was going to help them one way or another!

And so they go through their training, learning about and how to use their powers. Everyone's getting ready for the battle that will decide whether the mortals will remain free, or will they be forced into slavery by a new threat to mankind.

* * *

Next chapter we see how the training is for our young heroes training and adapting to their new found powers. Also, i need three more OC's for a future chapter. If your interested, IM me with your OC's name, gender, powers, looks etc... Any OC will be fine, boy or girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Got my next chapter up, i'm starting to update regularly now but i cant say that there is actually a schedule for this. But i'll try to update as soon as possible, but for now enjoy.

* * *

Bubbles' p.o.v

For the past few days Bunny and Blast have been teaching us how to control our powers and learn how use the things around is to help us. Right now we're all sitting down resting, until Bunny walks over to everyone smiling, she was holding boxes in her arms.

"Okay, today we will see how far you've progressed, go put these on." She handed each of us a box and told us to go put them on. My sisters and I walked over to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Bunny gave us.

I am now wearing a black flexible top with light blue outlining, black shorts with light blue outlining, and black combat boots. Blossom and Buttercup had on the same thing except the outlining for their clothes were their respective colors. Brick and his brothers had on the same thing except it was black capris instead of shorts and the outlining was also in their respective colors.

"Okay now we are ready to see how far you've progressed. All of you will battle together, Bubbles vs. Butch, Buttercup vs. Brick, and Blossom vs. Boomer. In times of a disadvantage, use it to your advantage." Blast said as he led us towards the open field, Butch and I stood on opposite sides of the field.

"Remember, Water and Earth go hand and hand, the Earth needs water to live. But that's not always the case. Ready? Begin" Bunny shouted and the battle began.

Butch ran towards me but I didn't move. He then summoned some pieces of earth and sharpened them into a blade. He launched them me, just as they were about to hit me, I summoned a flow of water and caught them inside of water bubbles. I turned them around and shot them towards Butch, who stopped running and dodged them.

_Always remain calm in a battle; your movements need to flow like a stream of water. _Bunny's worlds echoed through my mind, never panic in a battle remain calm and everything will be find. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water around me; I located water around Butch and opened my eyes. Just as I opened my eyes Butch sent more rocks towards me. I used the water around Butch to trap him, making the water rise to above his waist.

Then made more water bubbles and shot them towards Butch's rocks. After catching the rocks inside of my bubbles I made the bubbles pop, making the rock inside burst into tiny pieces. A trick I learned from Bunny about taking the water in an object making it all come out at once.

"Come on Butch, remember what I taught you!" Bandit yelled from the sidelines, I looked over at Butch who had his eyes closed. When he opened them I noticed a plant growing next to him, the water went from around him and went to the plant. When all of the water was gone the plant disappeared back into the ground.

"You ready Blue?" Butch asked; a green sword appeared in his hands. I smirked as my blue staff appeared in my hands,

"Ready when you are" I said as water started to surround my staff. Butch and I both started charging at each other and collided our weapons together. Butch put more pressure on his sword, pushing my staff down some. I jumped back and hit him with a blast of water coming out of my staff, sending him sliding backwards.

"That's it?" He asked wiping water away from his face. I smiled and pointed my staff towards him again, but this time when the water shot towards him he sliced it with his sword, making it miss him. The next thing I knew I was flying backwards and my stomach started hurting. I looked up and saw that Butch used a huge rock to send me flying.

I looked closely at Butch; he was standing in a puddle of water. I smiled and pointed at his feet then pointed up, all of the water pushed up, sending Butch flying. He went so far up into the air that I couldn't even see him. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, I laughed nervously

"I guess I over did it" They nodded and looked back up for Butch. I looked over at Berry, her eyes started to glow along with her crystal. A few seconds later Butch came floating down, Berry's eyes and crystal stopped glowing as Butch landed on the ground.

"Well it's nice to see that that both of you know how to handle your powers well. Next up is Boomer and Blossom; let's see how water plays with fire." Blaze says as Blossom and Boomer stand on opposite sides of the field.

Blossom's p.o.v

"Remember that what happens when fire and water collide, sometimes you can't trust your eyes. Ready? Begin!" Blaze yells, we both stand still, neither of us daring to make a move. We both moved at the same time, me shooting fire balls towards him as he shot water towards me. The attacks collided, creating steam. Boomer smiled and pointed behind me, I turned around and saw water bubbles floating behind me. They launched at me and I barley and enough time to dodge them. When I turned back around I saw Boomer a few feet away from me. I made a whip out of fire and glared at him; he smirked and made a whip out of water.

"Two can play at that game" I swung my whip towards him, hoping to burn him. But all he did was make it collide with his water whip, making both turn unto steam. I sighed in frustration and launched a veil full of flames towards him, he countered with a veil of water. The stream it created surrounded us and I couldn't see anything but grey smoke.

_Trust your instincts, feel the body heat off the people around you. Use that heat to guide you toward you enemy. _Bell's words echoed into my head. I closed my eyes and waited for a heat source. I finally felt Boomer's body heat. I summoned my bow and arrow and took aim, remembering where his body heat was I pulled the arrow back and let it go.

I opened my eyes enough to see a red light gliding through the smoke. Once the light died down, it got quiet. I felt something wet wrap around me, looking down I saw that it was a water snake. I also saw Boomer walking up to me smiling.

"You don't think I would just leave myself open when everything turns grey did you?" I struggled against the snake but I couldn't move. "Looks like it's over" Just as he said that the smoke cleared and everyone saw how I was trapped in the water serpent. I smirked at Boomer as he turned towards me

"It's not over yet Boomer" I summoned flames around the snake, making it turn into steam floating up into the sky, "Plus, you're not the only one who can copy others" I said as I made a snake out of fire, Boomer copied and made a snake out of water. While the two snakes were circling each other, I summoned my bow and arrow, Boomer also summoned his staff.

I started lighting my arrows and launched them at Boomer, who used his staff to block all of my arrows. The snakes started fighting against each other by hitting each other with their tails. Boomer shot some water arrows toward me, I dodged them and shot my arrows at Boomer. Boomer was already trying to move out of the way from the first one so the last two were headed straight for him.

Just before they hit him, his water snake jumped in front of him and stopped the arrows. My snake circled around me, as did Boomers snake. I shot my hand forward and my snake jumped towards Boomer, who also shot his head forward and his snake shot forward towards me. The snakes passed each other and headed straight for us, I quickly used a shield of fire to protect me before the snake got to me. I also saw Boomer do the same with his shield of water.

When the snakes collided with our shields a sizzle was heard and the air filled with smoke/steam, I couldn't even see anything. When the smoke died away, I saw Boomer sitting down on the field looking around at the burnt wet grass.

"How can soggy grass burn?" Boomer laughed at that, as he stood. Bell and Blast walked over to us smiling,

"If Buttercup and Brick do as good as you all did, training might be over for you all and we can start earlier than planned" Bell said happily, with Blast nodding with her.

* * *

Next chapter is Buttercup and Brick's battle, fire vs. earth. Also something will be revealed stay tuned to see what happens next, plus I'm still looking for three OC's.


	8. Chapter 8

Back for another update, this time I revealed something big. Remember the end of this chapter, if you forget you'll get lost when the big events start happening. Even though we've still got a long way to go, things are already starting to get exciting. Anyway, read on till the end!

* * *

Buttercup and Brick stood across from each other, although the battled hasn't started, you could still feel the intensity of the battle about to unfold. Buttercup slightly moving into more comfortable fighting stance, she locked eyes with Brick. They both waited until the battle begun to make a move, waiting for the go to start the fight.

"Remember, earth and fire are on equal levels. There is no advantage, fire might be able to burn the earth, but earth can put out fires. Ready, begin!" Blast shouted as the battle started, Brick and Buttercup attacking at the same time. Brick shot out a blast of fire towards Buttercup as she shot pointy rocks towards him.

Bricks flames collided with the rocks, slowly whittling the fire away. Buttercup looked at Brick as he continued to shoot balls of fire towards her. Instead of dodging them, she shot large rocks towards the fire balls. She noticed that one of the fire balls made it past her rocks, looking closely she noticed that it wasn't a fire ball, it was a flaming arrow.

Thinking fast she brought up a shield of earth, protecting her from the arrow. She brought out her sword and ran from behind her rock shield and headed towards Brick. While she was running towards him, Brick shot out a veil of flames. Buttercup copied the technique that Butch used, and used her sword to cut through the flames.

Once the flames disappeared, Brick was in front of her and kicked the sword out of her hands in her moment of surprise. After moving the sword out of the way, he kicked Buttercup in her stomach making her stumble backwards. Buttercup, after recovering, dove towards Brick and managed to land an uppercut, sending him a few feet backwards.

She ran towards Brick and dropped low, swinging her leg under his tripping him. He wasn't down for long as he grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her down as he got up. His hands started to glow red along with his already red eyes, as he started to build up power. Buttercup noticed this and quickly managed to stand up.

_Being able to control earth means that during a tough battle; plants become your greatest help. _Buttercup closed her eyes and focused on the closes plant to her. Opening her now glowing green eyes, the grass shot up and wrapped Brick up, just before he managed to send his attack. With the grass constricting his movements, Brick was unable to get out, or so Buttercup thought.

"You're going to have to try harder than that" Brick said as his hands ignited into flames, burning the grass around him as he was freed from the grass ropes. Brick then shot another barrage of flames toward Buttercup as she tried to think of a plan.

Remembering what she was thought, she knew that the best way to avoid his attack was to attack with the same amount of power. She quickly made a large boulder above her and threw it towards the attack, both colliding into each other. Buttercup used this moment to register how the battle was going.

Buttercup knew that if she would send out an attack he would either dodge it or send an attack as well. The only way she could finish this is if she sent out and attack when he didn't expect one coming. She looked at how Brick focused on his hands, and she started on her two part attack. She made the vine-like grass wrap Brick up again, but this time they threw him over to the side.

After getting back to his feet, Brick charged towards Buttercup with his fists lit up in flames. Buttercup waited until Brick was right in front of her before she jumped up and flipped over his head, landing gracefully behind him. Before Brick had time to realize what was going on, she moved the earth under Brick and made it slip out from under him. Once Brick was down, she walked over to him and placed her foot onto Brick's back.

"We've seen enough to report back and tell him that your training is complete." Bell said in a happy tone as she walked over to the pair.

* * *

Amethyst sat in one of the hidden rooms inside of Kindrila. She was sitting on a small chair staring out into the darkness of the room. Everything around her seemed calm and still, everything dark without a single trace of light. Although the darkness didn't last very long as her eyes, along with her necklace charm, started to glow a bright white that eliminated the room.

_"We found what we need to finally awaken her powers. The key was hidden in plain sight the whole time! With me controlling her powers, we will take over this pathetic planet!" King Valcure's voice rang out into the almost empty throne room, the only other resident being two girls, one with long purple hair and electric blue eyes, and the other with pitch black hair and bright blood red eyes. _

_"I see that you've already thought this through, but how do we know for sure that that is the key to unlocking her powers?" the black haired girl asked, looking up at the man towering over her on his throne. _

_"Unlike her 'sisters' as she calls them, I know what happened that day and I know what 'they' used to control her powers. Since I know that will be the only way control her through her powers, that is a key item. Control the key to her dark powers, control the girl who owns them" Valcure said with an evil smirk plastered onto his face._

_"But why do we come into the picture, you don't need us if you have her" the purple haired girl said crossing her arms, glaring up at the king. _

_"That, my dear, is very simple… I know that I can control her but I need to bring her over here. It would be hard to just drag her here, but if I could get her when she was most vulnerable, when her emotions get the better of her, I can easily take control over her power. The reason you two come in is because you can manipulate feelings, you can easily get her down, knock her out, and bring her here" The two girls smiled evilly as he finished. _

The light in the _hidden room_ died down as Amethyst's eyes grew wide. She knew those girls, once they got into something they didn't finish until blood spilled. Even without using her powers she knew that not everyone was going to make it back from this battle. Hopefully they were prepared and knew what they were getting themselves into; hopefully she knew what she got herself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update, I've been some what busy. Mostly me not wanting to get on the computer with all the storms that's been happening lately. But i just finished this chapter and i'm already working on the next one! This one is mostly just to explain unanswered questions.

* * *

I sat in my bed, unable to go back to sleep. Everything seemed so confusing to me, everything went by so fast. First we meet them, then I get kidnapped, and now we're finding out about our powers and training to defeat some evil guy trying to take over our 'real' home world. I didn't get any of; we were just normal teens until we found out about our powers.

Something else confuses me, why would they come after us when we didn't even know about our powers? I think that Bunny was hiding something from me while we were trapped. When Bazaar and Blade brought us into that room, that guy said something to Bunny...

_"So, you're the one I was looking for" his gaze was directed directly towards me, then he turned to Bunny, and smirked "Nice for you to rejoin us, are you here to stay this time?" Bunny growled in response._

_"Like I have a choice" she spat at him, struggled against Bazaars strength and grip on the chains still attached to her wrists. _

_"And where are your sisters? Hmm, did they leave you again?" he asked her, Bunny just ignored him still trying to get out of those chains_

What did he mean when he said that, did Bunny get separated from her sisters? Now that I think back to when Blake first came and attacked us, he also said something about Bunny.

_"Well, well, well, it's been a long time, hasn't it Bunny?" Bunny growled even louder. "Have you decided yet?" _

_"I told you, the answer was no! Now leave!" Bunny grabbed my wrist and started running away from the boy._

Something must have happened; Bunny must really have been separated from her sisters or something. They wanted her to join them, but she turned them down. I still wonder what else happened before that. I wonder if she would tell me if I asked her… I looked over at my phone on the small table next to me. I reached over and grabbed it, dialing Bunny's number.

_'Hey Bubbles'_ she greeted in happy tone, I stood up and walked over to my window

"Hey Bunny, could you come over for a little bit. I have a question that has really been bugging me for a while now" I hear some shuffling on the end of the phone,

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes" after a quick bye I hung up and sat back down on my bed.

* * *

Bunny's p.o.v

I knocked lightly on Bubbles' door, waiting until I heard a soft 'come in' before I opened the door. Bubbles was sitting on her bed, looking up at me with curious eyes. I walked over and sat on bed across from her,

"So what's the question?" I asked

"Well, remember when Blake kidnapped us and we met with that guy…what did he mean when he asked you where your sisters were and if you were staying this time? Were you with them sometime before?" I sighed, knowing this question would pop up sooner or later.

"You want to know the whole story?" She nodded; I looked up at her before recalling that day "We were all just about 12, my first visit to the Kindrila Castle…"

_I left the house after our fight, my sisters just didn't seem to understand anything I was telling them. They never listened to anything I have to say! I was so mad that I didn't even realize that I was walking through a deserted part of the city. I also didn't notice faint footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw a boy with glowing purple and spiky/messy pitch black hair._

_ "Who are you, and why are you chasing me?" I asked, he took a slow step towards me _

_"My name is Bazaar and you're not supposed to be here, who are you?" He asked, taking another steady step towards me_

_"My name is Bunny." His eyes seemed to glare into me even more,_

_"But you have to leave, no one is allowed here!" He charged at me, I turned around and took off running trying to get away from him. I found the outline of the woods and quickly ran through the woods trying to find a place to hide._

_My plan didn't really go as planned when I was cornered up by a wall. On the bright side, I ran along the wall and up to the door. I wasn't really thinking and I ended up running in, but I wasn't fast enough since as soon as I got in Bazaar grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the large castle._

_"I told you that you needed to leave; now you have suffer the consequences." He said opening a large door, taking me into what looked like a large throne room. A man sat on a large throne; he had pitch black hair and matching eyes that seemed bottomless. _

"So you first met King Valcure for first time when you were around 12?" Bubbles asked as I paused in the middle of the story. I nodded,

"Yeah, I didn't know who he was at first but he knew who I was. I remember that girl, Amethyst, she was the one who told him who I was. She was standing next to him at his throne; she seemed just a bit older than me. She had some kind of weird power that allowed her to see who I was, although he didn't know what I was until it was too late"

_"So Bunny, since your sisters 'abandoned' you here, how about joining our cause?" I glared at him, he told me all about how he wanted to find the royals or even the remaining mistrilias and take over Castilra. There is no way that I would help him take over our world,_

_"I would never help you take Castilra over!" I yelled at with as much venom I could muster. His bottomless eyes glared at me, _

_"Fine then, I'll just have to eliminate you now that you know my plan." He snapped his fingers and two other boys jumped out from opposite sides of the room. One of the boys had long white hair with black ends and white eyes, the other looked just like Bazaar. _

_With Bazaar joining in they all charged towards me, although I managed to dodge Bazaar. Before the other two even got the chance to get close to me, they were both tackled to the ground by the snow white fox and a pitch black fox with a purple tint to her fur. They landed on top of them growling,_

_"Hey Bunny, look we're sorry but I think you should take care of that other guy" Bell barked towards me as Bazaar started running towards me. I jumped towards him, shifting into my black fox identical to pervious black fox with a purple tint in our fur. I landed right on top of him, growling. _

_"So you were a royal all along…" I heard Valcure mumble to himself, although his focus shifted over to Berry. His eyes seemed to flash red, as if looking straight through her. She froze, unable to move, her bright purple fox eyes narrowing into even smaller slits. She sent a warning grow to Valcure as Bell jumped off the boy and took off running out the room._

_"Come on let's go!" I got off of Bazaar and ran after him, briefly looking behind me to see Berry running right behind me, catching up to us as we ran out of the castle._

I looked at Bubbles as I finished my story, her eyes were slightly wide. She watched as I slowly stood, getting ready to leave.

"Wait Bunny, I have one last question" Bubbles piped up as I reached the door. I turned back around to her with a small smile; her curiosity was lifting my spirits slightly. "What ever happened to make Berry more powerful than you, what happened?" I sighed, opening the door.

"Sorry Bubbles, but that's a story for another day told by another sister" I walked out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Finished, I hope this some-what helped explain a few unanswered questions from previous chapters. Also I was wondering, has anybody figured out what the key to unlocking Berry's powers is? Anybody put the pieces together and realized what it is?


	10. Chapter 10

Just finished this chapter, and the next are on the way! I haven't done this in a while, but you should already know that i don't own the powerpuff girls, the rowdyruff boys, or Bell.

* * *

_"So you've successfully managed to train them without any problems?" _Bell nodded, standing next to Blake as her sisters and his brothers stood slightly behind them.

"They've all learned how to use their powers and mastered them, they're really quick learners." The figure on the large monitor nodded slowly, pressing his hands together in thought.

_"So they should be ready to take on Valcure? This is interesting, but at the same time I think I need to inform you in some resent information I've gathered about the residents in Valcure's castle." _Blake looked up at the monitor with a confused glare,

"What type of information?" The figure on the other side of the monitor lightly chuckled,

_"Valcure knows that you've been training them to use their powers. He's set up some intense training on his end, along with insisting the help of others. I don't know exactly who they are, but there are a complete total of 3 people." _Blake and Bell shared a quick glance, knowing that Valcure enlisted the help of others.

"We already know about the outside help, be wee are also unaware of their names and what they are" Bell said, lightly mumbling the last part.

_"We're running out of time, Valcure is on the move with his plan. You need to have them ready by tonight! Remember if the full moon is up, their powers will be weakened, so you need to end this!" _and with that the video call ended, and the six teens walked out of the conference room and out onto the patio.

"If we have to get them ready by tonight, and it's just about 7…" Bunny started looking at her watch,

"And it takes half an hour to get there…" Berry continued, walking off the patio and onto the sandy beach.

"We need to leave now!" Bell finished, walking past her sister, standing on the beach. Blast took out his phone and dialed a number,

"Hey Boomer, you and your brothers get over here" Bunny copied him and called Bubbles,

"Hey Bubbles, you and your sisters get over here" After a moment of pause, each of them let a sly smirk grace their face.

"Tonight we finish what Valcure started!" they spoke in unison before hanging up and joining their siblings on the beach.

* * *

After Blast hung up the phone, Boomer quickly ran out of his room in search of his brothers. He found them both in the living room. Jumping in front of the TV, he turned to turn it off, before turning towards his brothers.

"Blast just called, get ready, we gotta go!" Boomer said quickly, running out the room. Brick and Butch sat confused for a moment, Boomer slowly walked back in the room "We're going to battle!" he yelled. His brothers' eyes widen, jumping off the couch, before running in their rooms.

After a few minutes Brick and his brothers met outside off their house, each wearing all black, with the outlining in their respective colors. Making their way towards the beach house, they each knew what awaited them.

* * *

After Bunny hung up the phone, Bubbles quickly searched the house for her sisters. When she finally found them they were out on the balcony. Bubbles slammed opened the doors open, startling her relaxing sisters, before running over to them in a panicked state.

"Girls we gotta go, Bunny just called, we gotta go!" Bubbles rushed them into their rooms, knowing they were confused as to what she was talking; she gave out a light sigh. "Tonight we go up against King Valcure! Come on their waiting for us!" They finally got the idea and ran into their rooms.

After meeting outside, each dressed in black with their respective colors outlined; they started towards the beach house. They got there same time as Brick and his brothers, stopping when they got to Bandit and the others.

"Today we finally finish was Valcure started; I hope you all are ready for this!" Bell said as her eyes shifted to a more silvery white color. A thick fog covered them, blocking everyone from sight, before vanishing into the air.

With the smoke clear, they could see that they were now in a thick forest. Berry and Bandit took the lead as they quietly made their way through the forest. Once they saw a clearing close ahead, they stopped and turned back to everyone else.

"It's too much of a risk going in all together, we'll have to split up" Bandit nodded as he pointed to the large castle/mansion just beyond the clearing.

"There are a lot of entrances, we'll split in groups of two and work our way in from there." Bell nodded and stood in front of everyone.

"Okay so Blossom you and Buttercup will go in through the south entrance. Bunny and Bubbles can go in through the east entrance." Bunny walked over to Bell and smiled towards Bubbles,

"Bubbles and I are going to go look for Amethyst; she knows the inside of the castle well." Blast stood by Bunny

"I'll go with them" Blake nodded

"Butch, you and your brothers are going to look for the throne room. That's where Valcure is, that's also where the main action is going to take place. Bandit, you go with Berry." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Inside of the throne room King Valcure was glaring at the screen in front of him, he knew they would come but he wasn't planning on them coming tonight. Pressing a button, he alerted everyone into the throne room. When they came in, Valcure gave them an evil toothy smirk

"It seems as we have unwanted company, you know what to do with them" he announced, waving them off as they walked back out and headed towards the main/side entrances. As the monitor disappeared form in front of him, three other figures walked out from the shadows.

"As for you," Valcure directed his attention towards the male of the trio "It seems as we have a traitor amongst us, you already seem to have history with said traitor." The boy responded with a low growl "You know what to do" the boy smirked as he vanished from sight.

"And what about us?" a soft and feminine voice asked, gaining Valcure's attention.

"You two stay here, we have visitors who will be arriving here shortly" they nodded before disappearing back into the shadows of the dimly lit room.

* * *

Finished, next chapter is when the fun begins! I'm already working on the next chapter! I should be up either later today or sometime tomorrow.


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

So Sorry For Not Updating Like I Said I Would! I Was Going To Update But My Mom Took The Laptop Away, BEFORE I Could Save What I Had So Far. I Couldn't Finish Because I Was Shipped Away To My Dad's House. So I'm Going To Get The Next Chapter Up Most Likely Either Later Today or Tomorrow. Also I Wanted To Know How I Should Explain Berry's Past, I Thought About A Whole Flashback Thing, But At The Same Time I Thought I Could Do A One-Shot Side Story Explaining Everything, Tell Me What You Think I Should Do. Also, If You're Wondering Why I Don't Just Update now, Well Since Everything Was Deleted, I Had To Start Over, And It Was A Long Chapter, So I'm Not Finished. I Cant Say More Or I Just End Up Spoiling It, But Please Tell Me How To Explain it, Or, Keep It A Mystery...

Antyways, BYE! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY SO FAR!


End file.
